1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touch sensing panel and a touch sensing control unit thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Contact mode electronic products are very popular among customers and have gradually become the main trend in the market due to its easy operation and high intuition. However, as electronic products provide more and more functions, an operation mode which allows a direct touch on a screen (hereinafter referred to as two-dimensional touch) gradually fails to meet operating needs of users. In recent years, a variety of non-contact mode electronic products have developed for users to operate non-contact mode electronic products in the air (hereinafter referred to as three-dimensional touch) through additional cameras, microphones, or other touch sensing devices.
Since non-contact mode electronic products require additional touch sensing devices to carry out a remote control function, issues such as high costs and high power consumption occur. Besides, the non-contact mode electronic products do not provide the two-dimensional touch function. As demands for the two-dimensional touch and three-dimensional touch increase, electronic products are required to provide functions containing both two-dimensional touch and three-dimensional touch to enhance user convenience and intuition in operation.